Sweet Mother
by BeatrizVieira
Summary: Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava preocupada, mas eu sabia que agora ela estava segura, que ela ficaria bem; que nós ficaríamos bem.


**Sinopse: **"Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava preocupada, mas eu sabia que agora ela estava segura, que ela ficaria bem; que nós ficaríamos bem."

**Observações: **- Eu nunca tive um bebê, portanto tudo o que é relatado na estória é fruto de algumas pesquisas. O mesmo vale para a doença abordada;

- Twilight não me pertence, mas a estória de Sweet Mother sim;

* * *

**Capítulo único.**

Cinco dias. Este era o período que eu estava internada no Hospital. Há alguns dias a minha glicemia estava mais alta do que deveria, minha frequência cardíaca vinha aumentando além do que era considerado normal e os níveis de colesterol em meu sangue estavam muito baixos, o que era extremamente prejudicial ao meu bebê.

Eu não tivera uma gravidez fácil, mas fizera tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para proporcionar a mim e ao bebê o conforto que precisávamos. Eu sou diabética, tenho diabete MOBY, uma diabete mais fácil de controlar por o portador não ser insulinodependente, mas, em compensação, eu seguia uma dieta rigorosa desde os vinte e cinco anos, quando a diabete se manifestara. Eu não podia comer muitos carboidratos e nem exagerar na comilança, isso para controlar a minha glicemia. Além disso, a diabete MOBY era hereditária e três gerações poderiam contrai-la, e um dos meus medos quando descobri que estava gravida, era o de o meu bebê contrair a doença.

Edward e eu estávamos casados há cinco anos, e juntos há oito, e há sete anos ele comia comida saudável e tinha horário para as refeições. Edward tentava ser solidário ao máximo, tentava facilitar a rotina rigorosa que eu tinha e por muitas vezes fora ele quem me lembrara de medir a glicemia.

Eu sabia que tinha sido complicado para Edward se acostumar com a minha dieta quando começamos a namorar. Ele era o tipo de homem que comia mais besteiras do que comida saudável, e ele não tinha hora certa para comer, mas eu não podia comer além do que estava estipulado na minha dieta, nem mesmo um pedaço de maçã a mais do que a nutricionista me recomendava, além disso, eu tinha que respeitar os horários das refeições. Qualquer deslize poderia causar um desastre.

Edward sempre quis formar uma família, ele dizia que sempre idealizou o seu futuro com uma esposa e filhos, mas quando me conheceu mudou alguns dos seus planos. Eu me preocupava com os sentimentos dele, com as suas vontades, mas Edward sempre me garantira que o fato de não termos um filho não mudava em nada o que ele sentia por mim. Nós sabíamos que eu poderia engravidar e ter uma gravidez _quase_ normal, nós poderíamos ter mais de um filho se quiséssemos, mas Edward sabia dos meus medos, e quando descobrimos que eu estava gravida foi uma completa surpresa.

Nós não estávamos planejando, não estávamos tendo um acompanhamento médico especial, não tínhamos decidido que estava na hora de tentar, mas quando pegamos o resultado do exame e vimos que dera positivo, nada mais importava além do nosso bebê.

Com a gravidez, eu passei a fazer hidroginástica e natação para manter a forma, beber muito líquido para facilitar o funcionamento do intestino e tomar fibras três vezes ao dia. Eu era preguiçosa e odiava atividades físicas, mas sabia que para que o bebê ficasse bem eu teria que controlar a minha síndrome. O meu organismo já era sensível devido à doença e com a gravidez ficara ainda mais, por isso tive que começar a tomar insulina para que a glicemia não aumentasse ou abaixasse demais.

As minhas gengivas também ficaram sensíveis em demasia, e o cuidado com os dentes teve que aumentar ainda mais. As consultas de pré-natal eram feitas a cada quinze dias, e eu tinha que fazer exame de curva glicêmica todo mês, que consistia em um exame para verificar a quantidade de açúcar no sangue após ingerir um líquido açucarado especialmente preparado para o exame. Eu também precisei fazer exame de fundo de olho a cada três meses para verificar as artérias, veias, nervos e possíveis alterações na diabetes, além das ultrassonografias comuns.

Aos seis meses descobrimos que esperávamos uma menina, a nossa Amy. E agora eu estava na quadragésima semana de gravidez e cá estávamos nós, a espera do nascimento da nossa filha - há cinco dias.

Hoje eu tivera um dia estressante, tinha chorado e pedido para voltar para casa, e Edward até tentara argumentar com minha médica que talvez fosse melhor voltarmos para casa, pois a minha glicemia estava controlada e eu ainda não tinha entrado em trabalho de parto, mas a doutora nos explicara que, devido às minhas condições de saúde, não era seguro deixar a gestação passar da quadragésima primeira semana.

- Sra. Cullen? – perguntara uma voz feminina.

Eu me virei na cama da melhor forma que pude e olhei em direção à porta.

- Com licença. Eu me chamo Sharon e sou a enfermeira de plantão. – disse após adentrar o quarto.

- Muito prazer, Sharon. – disse Edward estendendo a mão.

- Será que podemos conversar? – perguntou.

- Claro.

Ela foi até o canto do quarto e acendeu a luz. Eu apertei meus olhos tentando me acostumar com a claridade repentina, e quando consegui manter os olhos abertos vi que Sharon era uma mulher alta, magra, de cabelos pretos e curtos.

- Boa noite, Sra. Cullen.

- Boa noite. – saudei com a voz rouca. – Algum problema?

- Não, mas preciso conversar com a senhora e seu esposo.

- Uh... tudo bem. – disse e me sentei na cama.

Sharon se sentou na beira da cama, próxima a mim, e me fitou enquanto começava a falar.

- A Dra. Emma já explicou a vocês que não é seguro para o bebê aguardar mais uma semana devido à hipoglicemia, certo? – nós assentimos. – Mesmo o parto sendo realizado neste momento não temos garantias de que o bebê não desenvolverá um quadro de hipoglicemia, mas as probabilidades são menores se não demorarmos para o trazermos ao mundo. – explicou ela. – Eu sei que você quer um parto normal, Sra. Cullen, e a sua diabete não impede que isso seja possível, mas para que isso ocorra precisamos induzir o parto. Vocês estão neste hospital há dias, e fiquei sabendo que a senhora quis ir para casa hoje.

- Sim. Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui sendo revirada a cada meio minuto. – resmunguei.

- Entendo perfeitamente, mas ficar no hospital é o mais seguro para a senhora e o bebê.

- Eu sei. – disse com os olhos baixos.

- Pelo que vejo, a equipe está esperando que a senhora entre em trabalho de parto desde que foi internada e seus pequenos problemas controlados, mas o quadro da senhora é o mesmo de cinco dias atrás. Vejam bem – pediu desviando os olhos para Edward rapidamente. -, em caso de parto normal temos que esperar a hora do bebê, a hora que ele se sentir pronto para vir ao mundo, mas não temos tempo para esperar o bebê de vocês. Precisamos nos focar no bem estar do bebê e da mãe, deste modo sugiro que induzamos o parto.

- Se induzirmos o parto o meu bebê estará comigo até amanhã? – a minha voz era apreensiva.

- Provavelmente sim. Nós podemos não induzi-lo, mas a probabilidade de a senhora entrar em trabalho de parto até o amanhecer é muito pequena.

- O que acha, Edward?

- Acho que é o mais seguro a fazer, Bella.

- Você está cansado, não é? – perguntei preocupada, e Edward soltou um riso abafado.

- A única coisa que importa é você e o nosso bebê, e enquanto estiverem aqui eu também estarei.

Eu lhe lancei um sorriso fraco e agarrei uma de suas mãos. Ele entrelaçou os nossos dedos e voltou sua atenção às explicações da enfermeira. Ela nos disse que se preferíssemos não induzir e eu não entrasse em trabalho de parto até a manhã seguinte, não teríamos outra alternativa a não ser a cesariana, e foi a palavra "cesariana" que me fez concordar com a indução.

Edward analisou com olhos atentos enquanto Sharon adicionava ocitocina em mim através de intravenosa. A enfermeira disse que seria bom se eu tentasse dormir um pouco, mas os meus olhos ainda estavam abertos quando comecei a sentir as primeiras contrações.

Era uma dor estranha, completamente diferente de tudo que eu já havia sentindo. No inicio não foi tão ruim, eu sentia a minha barriga ficar dura, mas não estava sentindo uma dor insuportável. Mas com o passar das horas as minhas costas começaram a incomodar demais, e a dor só aumentava.

Eu tinha certeza que estava fazendo caretas, e foi impossível não soltar alguns gemidos de dor. Era visível que Edward estava se sentindo impotente, mas só o fato de ele estar ali comigo já me ajudava muito. Ter sua mão agarrada a minha me acalmava mais do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Que horas são? – perguntei após um longo período de silêncio.

- Quase quatro da manhã.

- Você devia ir para casa.

- Bella...

- É sério. – o interrompi, virando a cabeça para fita-lo. – Não é como se Amy fosse nascer no minuto em que você saísse do hospital. Essas coisas costumam demorar, e pelo visto ainda estamos no inicio.

- Eu sei, mas não vou para casa. – falou decidido.

- Você poderia ir comer em algum lugar fora deste hospital pelo menos, a comida aqui não é muito boa. Poderia até, quem sabe, me conseguir um hambúrguer.

- Ah, agora entendi porque quer me ver longe deste hospital. Está tentando conseguir comidas nada saudáveis, Isabella Cullen?

- Estou apenas tentando conseguir alguma comida que tenha gosto. – resmunguei fazendo-o rir.

- Você deveria dormir. – disse ele.

- Não consigo. Estou cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo me sinto nervosa e ansiosa. Dormir é a ultima coisa que vou conseguir fazer.

Ele me ofereceu a sua outra mão e colocou a que eu antes segurava em minha cabeça. Edward afagou os seus cabelos e beijou o meu rosto algumas vezes, tentando me fazer sucumbir ao sono, mas eu era teimosa e quando a enfermeira voltou ao quarto ele ainda tentava me fazer dormir.

Sharon checou a minha dilatação, constatando que eu estava com três centímetros. Ela nos disse que isso não era bom o bastante, por isso recomendou que eu caminhasse um pouco pelo hospital.

Edward me ajudou a levantar e nós caminhamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores do edifício.

- Se eu não estivesse sentindo essas contrações, não perderia tempo e fugiria daqui. – falei com uma pequena risada. – Eu estou odiando ainda mais hospitais... Eu estou muito resmungona, não é?

- Acho que já estou acostumado com seus resmungos. Lido com eles há alguns anos. – disse rindo e me fazendo rir, mas meu riso logo foi substituído por uma careta quando outra contração me atingiu.

Eu parei de andar e coloquei uma mão em minha barriga que ficara dura, e a outra em minhas costas doloridas. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo algumas vezes enquanto a dor me atravessava.

- Essa foi forte. – falei quando a dor passou.

- Eu odeio ver você sentindo dor e não poder fazer nada. – Edward estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, e estendeu os braços para me abraçar.

- Não é tão doloroso assim. – disse, mas eu sabia que ele podia ver as minhas sobrancelhas se juntando e minha expressão se transformando em outra careta.

- Você mente muito mal, Bella. – Edward disse e eu me afastei, retomando a minha caminhada com um pequeno sorriso culpado no rosto.

[...]

Os ponteiros do relógio marcavam quinze para as nove da manhã quando a enfermeira entrou no quarto pelo que me pareceu a milionésima vez, mas ela não viera sozinha. Junto com Sharon vieram outros enfermeiros e Emma, minha obstetra.

Emma começou a explicar a mim e a Edward sobre o meu quadro. A minha dilatação havia chegado ao quarto centímetro há algumas horas e eu não conseguia avançar. Enquanto minha obstetra nos explicava a situação, eu ficava mais apreensiva. Ela nos dissera que tanto eu quanto Amy estávamos bem, mas que isso poderia mudar a qualquer momento.

Eu estava sem comer a muito tempo e, além de isso abaixar o meu nível de açúcar no sangue, poderia facilitar que Amy nascesse com hipoglicemia.

A cada nova palavra da obstetra eu ia ficando mais nervosa, Edward fazia perguntas e mais perguntas e eu só conseguia olhar para os profissionais a minha frente com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Eu só queria que o nosso bebê ficasse bem, eu só queria ver o seu rostinho. Eu queria tirá-la de dentro de mim para ter certeza de que ela estava bem, pois, ao que parecia, o meu interior já não era tão seguro para ela. Mas quando Emma nos aconselhou a cesariana o medo se apossou de mim.

Edward tentou me acalmar e reforçou que seria mais seguro para Amy e eu se nós fizéssemos a cesárea. Eu sabia que os lábios de Edward estavam se mexendo, eu ouvia as suas palavras, mas eu só conseguia ver o meu medo e a minha preocupação refletidos nos olhos dele, e da mesma forma que eu queria tirar Amy de mim e vê-la segura, eu quis tirar aqueles sentimentos de Edward.

- Você pode pegar a mala da Amy pra mim? – pedi quando ficamos sozinhos no quarto novamente.

A equipe médica estava se preparando para me levar para a sala de cirúrgica, e Sharon, a enfermeira, pedira que eu separasse uma roupa para Amy. Eu acabei escolhendo um macacão branco, meias e uma touca da mesma cor.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Bella. Você sabe disso, certo? – Edward perguntou ao se sentar na cama onde eu estava deitada.

- Eu sei... Eu quero que fique tudo bem. Eu quero que Amy fique bem. – falei e ele pegou uma das minhas mãos, entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

- Vocês duas estão bem, e vão permanecer assim. Tente se acalmar. Eu vou estar lá com vocês. Eu estarei lá por vocês.

- Eu sei, e agradeço por isso.

- Você não tem que me agradecer. Eu sou seu marido; sou o pai de Amy, isso é o mínimo que posso fazer. – aproximou o seu rosto do meu. – Eu te amo. – disse antes de encostar os lábios em minha testa.

- Eu também. – sussurrei fechando os olhos.

Foi neste momento que os enfermeiros entraram no quarto. Eles me levaram para a sala de cirurgia, onde me prepararam para o parto. Eu tremia incontrolavelmente pela anestesia e por estar nervosa, e sentia um frio absurdo, mesmo tendo diversos panos sobre as minhas pernas e meu colo.

Eu só me senti mais calma quando Edward entrou na sala. Ele usava uma roupa azul, protetores de sapato e uma touca parecida com a minha. Eu sorri quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Eu sei, eu estou horrível. – disse pegando minha mão.

- Você não está horrível. – discordei juntando as sobrancelhas. – Está apenas engraçado. – voltei a sorrir.

Ele acompanhou meu riso e apertou os meus dedos.

A cirurgia começou e nós ficamos em silêncio, tentando entender o que os médicos falavam. Eu não conseguia ver nada, pois havia uma barreira entre a minha parte superior e inferior, e suspeitei que Edward também não conseguia ver nada. Nossas mãos estavam juntas, a minha apertava a dele com força e às vezes eu sentia seu olhar sobre o meu rosto, e por vezes senti seus lábios em minha cabeça.

Emma murmurou alguma coisa para um dos enfermeiros antes de sorrir e desviar os seus olhos para mim brevemente.

- Ela está aqui, Bella. Sua garotinha está aqui.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamei um tanto absorta, as lágrimas já se acumulavam nos cantos dos meus olhos. – Por que ela não está chorando? – perguntei tentando erguer a cabeça. Eu queria vê-la.

- Ela já vai chorar. – assegurou Emma, e cerca de dois segundos depois eu ouvi o chorinho da minha garotinha.

Eu fechei os olhos e agradeci a Deus em silêncio, e logo senti os lábios de Edward em minha bochecha. – Ela está aqui, amor. Está conosco. – disse ele.

- Sim. Ela está. – sorri, soltando um suspiro de alivio em seguida.

O choro cessou por alguns instantes e eu comecei a me preocupar, mas não demorou para que nos explicassem que Amy estava sob cuidados médicos para que tivessem certeza de que ela estava bem.

Eu tentava ver algo através dos enfermeiros, mas era impossível, e depois do que me pareceram horas, trouxeram a minha princesa para que eu e Edward víssemos. Ela ainda não estava vestida, mas a toquinha branca já cobria sua cabecinha. Amy chorava, sua pequena língua batendo no céu da boca, e Edward começou a conversar com ela.

- Ei, pequena. Está tudo bem, nós estamos aqui. Agora está tudo bem. – dizia ele, e eu senti que as suas palavras não eram apenas para nossa filha, eram pra mim também.

- Você é tão linda, Amy. Mais linda do que a mamãe imaginava. – falei enquanto ela ia se acalmando. – É, você é muito bonita.

- Tão bonita quanto a mãe. – sussurrou Edward e eu o encarei sorrindo. – Bem-vinda ao mundo, pequena Amy. – ele passou o dedo indicador pelas bochechas da menina em meus braços e se inclinou para depositar um beijo em nós duas. – Obrigado, querida. Você foi incrível durante todos esses meses... Eu disse que você conseguiria, e você conseguiu.

- Obrigado você. – sussurrei tocando sua testa com a minha. Amy se mexeu em meus braços e nós dois sorrimos para a nossa filha.

Ela era realmente linda, com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos claros como os do pai. Para o nosso alívio Amy não tinha desenvolvido um quadro hiperglicêmico, mas os médicos acharam melhor mantê-la em observação por alguns dias.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava preocupada, mas eu sabia que agora ela estava segura, que ela ficaria bem; que _nós_ ficaríamos bem. E quando ela foi trazida para o quarto para ter sua primeira mamada foi o momento mais emocionante de toda essa loucura que Edward e eu chamávamos de gravidez.

Amy sugou meu seio com tanta força que me deu vontade de chorar, mas não por sentir dor. Por sentir que todo o meu esforço valera a pena. Por sentir que me furar todas as manhãs para tomar as benditas insulinas tinha valido a pena. Eu tinha a recompensa de todo o meu esforço em meus braços agora, e todo o medo que eu sentira ao descobrir que ela existia dentro de mim parecia irracional, sem fundamento algum.

Edward estava maravilhado, eu mesma estava. Nós havíamos alcançado um estágio de amor incondicional. Estávamos realizados, e finalmente completos. Nós estávamos felizes, e eu seria grata eternamente por ter sido capaz de gerar uma filha saudável mesmo sendo diabética. Eu seria eternamente grata por ter Edward e Amy em minha vida. Eternamente.

**Fim***

* * *

Olá!

Essa foi apenas mais uma das loucuras criadas pela minha mente, espero ter agradado aqueles que leram até o fim, e se assim foi... Por favor, não se esqueça de comentar, certo?

Beijos e até a próxima...!


End file.
